Forum:Celica's path in Act 3
So I don't really know about how doing this works... I'll probably break some forum rule or something without meaning to... But, not why I'm here. So, in Act 3, I noticed that Celica's 'road' splits - one that leads to the Temple, and one that leads to Greith's castle. Is there any particular way she's supposed to go, or is it really just left ultimately up to the player? --CollectorOfMyst (talk) 04:25, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :To answer your question, you can chose to ignore Greith's castle and head straight to the Temple. However, choosing to forgo his Castle means you lose out on recruiting Atlas, Jesse, Sonia/Deen, and the Whitewing Sisters. You don't have to do Greith's castle before doing the Temple, but you should try to complete it before the Act ends as that's 6 characters you are losing out on.—Nauibotics (talk) 05:29, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Also, if Echoes hadles this event like Gaiden did, you won't be able to proceed further than the Temple until Celica is promoted to Princess (which in Gaiden happened in Grieth's castle) anyway. If so, you'll just have to go both places at some time. ::Also isn't Atlas' village on the way to the temple? 12:27, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks, Nauibotics, thanks 95.183.89.30. I think that Atlas' village is on the split - I had to restart Act 2, so I can't look at the map right now, but the place it splits at means that its west - Atlas' village, north - Temple, and east - Greith. And when you say Sonia/Deen, Nauibotics, does that mean you can only recruit one of them? I know that one of them is present in Greith's fortress after you defeat him, depending on whether you take the northern or the southern path. --CollectorOfMyst (talk) 16:26, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ok, that anon above was me, had to edit away from my PC. ::::Yes, you can only get either Sonia or Deen. And yes, I think it depends on which route you take northern or southern path. The other becomes a boss. Kruggov (talk) 18:20, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Ugrh... I don't like having to make a choice. Thanks for the identity confirm, at least. If I didn't play from a story perspective I'd ask for advice on who to go for, but either way part of the story is locked away. Unless you're speaking from Gaiden experience, and not Echoes?--CollectorOfMyst (talk) 20:47, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Storywise, Deen is much more negligible. He really has no impact on the story outside of the recruitment and supports with Jesse. Sonya has much more relevance to the overall plot as her death quote and supports with Genny reveal that she and her two sisters are the daughters of Jedah; Sonya being the only one to not become a witch. Again you don't really NEED to do Greith's fortress, but just for the Whitewing Sisters and Deen/Sonya alone makes the detour worth it.—Nauibotics (talk) 21:41, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, when I play, I like not leaving things alone - so that's why I was asking. Thanks for the spoilers though -_- :::::::::Thanks, then. I'm almost back at Act 3, so I guess I'll soon find out which of the two is on what route. And if I truly cannot have both of them, well, at least I have an idea of who would be better. --CollectorOfMyst (talk) 23:15, May 24, 2017 (UTC)